Saiyuki Resevoir Chronicles
by Maharl100
Summary: Tsubasa meet's Saiyuki and team up to get Sakura's feather. Sorry the First chapter Short, are talking is longer then the chapter.
1. The meeting

**Maharl100: You owe me Big time for coming up with this Fanfiction Taoren46.**

**Taoren46: You want to go.**

**Hakkai: Now now, don't fight you two anyway maharl100 where's Goku (look over to where Maharl100 was only to see her outline) OK where's Maharl100 and, Goku?**

**Taoren46 and Sanzo: Check the "KITCHEN".**

**Hakkai and Gojyo: (Pear into the Kitchen to see Maharl100 and, Goku eating at the table) Again with the food I see.**

**Maharl100 and Goku: What? I'm hungry.**

**(In the Background you can see Kurogane trying to kill Mokona and Fai while Syaoran holding him back, and Sakura watch them while giggling.)**

**Taoren46: Well then Mokona Take it away.**

**Maharl100 and Goku: (pop in to say) She Would ask Hakkuru But if she did you wouldn't understand a word he say now would you. (then run back into the kitchen)**

**Mokona: OK let get on with the show.**

**Sanzo: Finally...**

* * *

"Are we ready to go" Mokona asked.

"Just hurry up furball" Kurogane yelled.

"Don't be so mean Karopoe" Fai teased.

"Anyway let's go Mokona" Syaoran said.

Sakura just listened to the conversation and smiled her biggest smile.

"OK Mokona monki ready to go Woaaaapoooooo" Mokona said, and then a colorful light flashed and they were gone.

**Meanwhile**

The Sanzo party was driving in the forest heading west when a gray blob appeared in front of them, So Hakkai slammed down on the breaks sending Goku and Gojyo flying out of the jeep.

Then they see four figures appearing.

Goku who accidentally flew into Sakura, Helped her up while saying "Sorry about that are you OK Miss".

"Yeah thanks Syaoran" the mysterious girl said smiling.

"Syaoran!" Goku said while look around to find this Syaoran guy.

He sees someone run up to them saying "Princess Sakura are you OK" Goku was in shock to see the person in front of him.

'...He looks just like me in human form with out my limiter, and did he just call her princess?...' Goku thought.

* * *

**Taoren46: I hope you enjoy this chapter and will read the next one.**

**Maharl100: I also hoped you enjoyed it because I thought of it and took the time to tell and help Taoren46 write it, when I'm already writing two other Fanfiction.**

**Taoren46: ...*** That's it I'm going to kill her.**

**Then you see Taoren46 trying to kill Maharl100 while Hakkai and Gojyo hold her back and Maharl100 and Goku Giggling.**

**Fai: Daysha vu?**

**Syaoran: yeah it dose look like what we did this morning.**

**Sakura just giggles.**

**Kurogane: (look up at them fight) Bakame...**

**Sanzo: (Goes in the kitchen and hits Goku and Maharl100 with the Fan) STOP EATING YOU STUPID MONKEY'S!**

**Maharl100: It's my house I'll do what I want and I want to eat with Goku so why don't you go back to sucking on your cancer sticks ( While sticking her tongue out and pulling the lower part of her eyelid down at Sanzo).**

**Sanzo's though: ... Dose this monkey want to die ...**

**Taoren46 and the others: (sweats dropped at what Maharl100 just said)...**

**Taoren46, Hakkai, Gojyo, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, even Goku and Sakura: (were scared at the meir thought of what Sanzo would do to her)**

**Taoren46: Well since it appears Sanzo wants to kill Maharl100 more then me. hahaha, while we're trying to stop Sanzo from doing anything rash, Mokona Take it way.**

**Mokona: OK well that's the first Chapter of Saiyuki Reservoir Chronicles and we all can thank Maharl100 for come up with the plot we hope you'll read the next chapter and hopefully Maharl100 be alright in the next Chapter.**

**Maharl100: Don't go killing me off, I'd never die that easily because my Boyfriend will protect me right Goku...**

**Goku: Your on your own on this one Maharl100. (Hiding in the Connor of the room)**


	2. Is the Feather here?

**Taoren46: Well this is the second Chapter for those who read the first chapter Maharl100 is alsight.**

**Maharl100: that because I climbed a tree, apperently monks can't climb trees. (Starts gigling)**

**Sanzo: Shut up**

**Goyjo, Hakkai and, Goku: (giggling quietly so the monk wont hear them)**

**Maharl100 Thoughts:_ I feel like i'm forgetting something but what?..... Oh well can't be all that important if I forgot about it._**

**Taoren46: well anyway what happened to the others.**

**Maharl100 and Goku: Lets go look for them, Taoren46, Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai you four look outside , we'll look inside.**

**Taoren46: no way you monkeys are just going to eat Gojyo gradd Your Stupid monkey while I get the other.**

**(Taoren46 graddes Maharl100 try to pull her away form the kitchen and Gojyo did the same)**

**Maharl100 and, Goku : Monamei**

**Taoren46: Well sence Mokona's not here Hakkai will you pleace. (while still pulling Maharl100)**

**Hakkai: Okey then let start the chapter.**

* * *

**RECAP**

"Yeah thanks Syaoran" the misteryus girl said smiling.

"Syaoran!" Goku said while look around to find this Syaoran guy.

He see's someone run up to then saying "Princess Sakura are you okey" Goku shock to see the person in front of him.

_'....He looks just like me in human from with out my limiter, and did he just call her princess?....'_ Goku thought.

**Chapter 2**

Sakura look backa froth between the two boy's in front of her in confusion.

"Princess?" Goku said with a shock look at the girl he accsedentally flew into.

Gojyo got up after hitting the ground face first only to see the two look alikes Goku (Syaoran).

"Why are there two monkey's" Gojyo said still in a daze.

Kurogane, Fai, Mokona who were looking a Syaoran and his look alike remebered what the witch had said.

**FLASHBACK**

"There will be people other worlds that will look like someone you know however they will not know you". That is what the witch had said.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hakkai and, Sanzo got out of the jeep and walked over to the two boy and the one girl.

Hakkai looks at them and than says "we're sorry about that".

Sanzo how got what Hakkai was try to say got strat to the point and asked "Whothe hell are you" while pulling his gun and pointing it at Goku look alike.

Syaoran not even hesating or sarced and indroused himself with a simle "The names Syaoran and this is princess Sakura"

Than a furball jump up and lands on sanzo's head making Sanzo pissed.

The furball then say's "and I'm Mokona monaki" in a cute way.

Fai than comes up and says "my name is Fai and that big lug over there is Kuropoe".

"The name is Kurogane for the last time" said yelling at Fai.

"oh looks like kuropoe's getting angry" say Mokona who goes jumping on him.

"And Who are you Four" Syaoran ask looking a the boy who looks like him.

"Well I'm Son Goku" said with a simle to the look alike boy, "and he's Cho Hakkai" pointing at Hakkai, "The red head over there is the stupidWatersprit Sha Gojyo" look at Gojyo, "and the one holding the gun to your head is the droopy eyed monk is Genjyo Sanzo" he said looking back at the monk.

"hey what did you call me you dam Monkey" Gojyo yelled snaping out of his daze.

"Well than Sanzo could you put away the gun" Hakkai asked polightly to the monk.

Then the Sanzo party, and everone else expt sakura senced negitive ora heading there way.

"Princess stay behind me" Syaoran told her while getting in front of her.

"Sanzo Party hand over the scripture" yelled a random demon in front of a hord of demons.

The demon were about to charge a them but when they noticed the other and the boy the looked like goku they charged at them as well.

Goku and, Gojyo both sommoned there wepones and charge to intersepted the demons.

Sanzo and, Hakkai were standing still blasting away the demon that came near them.

Fai and, Kuroagane were also Fighting Kurogane used a sword, but fai did look like he was fighting at all he looked like he was playing with the demons.

Syaoran was portecting Sakura fighting by kicking the demons that came near him and Sakura.

And when they were done killing all the demons they Mokona said he senced one of Sakura's feathers but it was very faint

"Feather?" Asked Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai and, Gojyo.

* * *

**Taoren46: well that's the end of the second chaper.**

**Maharl100 Though:_ Oh, I remember what I was Going to tell them that I told the others to go......_**

**Tubasa Party: Hey guys were back**

**Sanzo party, Taoren46: Where have you been**

**Mokona: Maharl100 told us to go shoping for food.**

**(everyone turns to Maharl100)**

**Maharl100: What?**

**Taoren46 and Sanzo: Why didn't you Tell us.**

**Maharl100: I was but Forgot and then I remebered them they came back.........**

**They both glaired while everyone sighs.**

**Sakura: now why don't we go eat**

**Maharl100 and, Goku: You Don't have to ask me twice**

**Taoren46 and, Sanzo: baka's**

**(everyone goes in the kitchen)**

**Maharl100 and, Goku: (pop back in) Well that's end this Chapter hope to see you soon. (and go back in to the Kitchen and then the fighting over the food begins)**


	3. Can we have the feather?

****

**Taoren46: Well here's chapter 3.**

**Maharl100, Goku and, Syaoran came running into the room.**

**Syaoran: Taoren46... we have a problem, it's Mokona and Kurogane!**

**Maharl100 and, Goku: (Giggle)**

**Everyone else in the room: ...?**

**Then a small figure walks into the room**

**Small Figure: I'm going to kill Fai and those two monkeys!**

**They all look at the figure to see it's Mokona.**

**Taoren46: Whats wrong Mokona?**

**Mokona: I'm not Mokona, I'm Kurogane. Those two monkey ask Fai to teach then magic and they did it wrong, So now i'm in that furballs body and he's in mine.**

**Maharl100 and, Goku: (laughing) But your so cute.**

**Taoren46:...(runs up and hugs Kurogane) I agree too, your so adable and the brite side of this is that you can't kill me, so I think it's better that you stay that way. Anyway where's the real Mokona.**

**Maharl100 and, Goku: heeheehee Well ya see that's the porblem we don't know, we thought he was right behind us but when we turned around he was gone.**

**Fai Comes in the room.**

**Taoren46: Well then we'll have to go out and look for him before somthing bad happen to him.**

**Fai: Look for who?**

**Taoren46: Oh Fai have you seen Kurogane?**

**Fai: Hmm let me think... (he puts his hand on his chin and strats moving it back and forth)... Nope... why...**

**Maharl100 and, Goku explain it super fast with full detail all in one breath. Fai looks at Kurogane/Mokona.**

**Fai: hhfff hahahahaha Your so cute Kuro-poe.**

**Kurogane/Mokona gives him a death glaire.**

**Taoren46: Ok now clam down Kurogane...now than why don't we spit up, Maharl100 will take the Sanzo Party and go left. I'll take the others to seach the right, and Sanzo keep the monkey's on task okey.**

**Maharl100: Got it, But Taoren46?**

**Taoren46: What? If it's about food I don't want to hear it.**

**Maharl100: No it's not that.**

**Taoren46: Then what is it.**

**Maharl100: Shouldn't we start the chapter now?**

**Taoren46: Oh right. Kuro-poe be a good thing and start will you while we go look for Mokona/you .**

**Kurogane/Mokona: Fine Here's the next chapter now enjoy...**

* * *

****

**Recap**

When they were done killing the demons then Mokona said "I senced one of Sakura's feathers but it's was very faint"

"Feather?" Asked Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai and, Gojyo.

****

Chapter 3

There was complete selinece intill Goku rembered something about a feather he found two days ago.

****

Fashback

The Sanzo party were in town getting ready to leave.

Goku then saw something blowing in the wind so, he jumped up and graped it. It was a feather with a type of design in pink on it. He stared at it untill Sanzo smacked him with his paper fan.

" Don't go takeing things you just find now get rid of the stuid feather and lets go " Sanzo yelled at him.

Goku looked at the feather, not wanting to get rid of it so he hid it in his limter . Than got into the back of jeep with Gojyo.

****

End of Fashback

"Was the feather white with a pink design on it" ask Goku cureusly.

The Tsubasa party looked at each other.

Finally Syaoran said "yes that sound like Sakura's feather, did you see it?"

Goku looked up at his limiter he did want to tell his friends that he didn't get rid of it, but he knew he counldn't hind it from the other four that were looking for it'.

That when Goku desided to just give it to them. So Goku pulled the feather out from behind his limiter.

The rest of the Sanzo party just watched in suprise.

Mokona eyes opened wide and then he said "there no dout about it that Sakura's feather alright".

Sanzo walked over to Goku and hit him his papper fan while yelling "YOU STUPID MONKEY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF THAT FEATHER...**********".

"But it's a good thing I bought it since there looking for it" Goku cried out.

"Excuse me can we have the feather?" asked Syaoran

Goku walked over torward the Tsubasa party and hand the feather to Syaoran "here ya go" Goku said.

"Thank you" Syaoran Replyed turning around and walked over to Sakura. "Princess I have your feather" Syaoran Said while placeing the feather on Sakura's body.

"Thanks Syaoran" Sakura smile as the feather exalved into her body and then she passed out.

"She passed out" Gojyo comented but then was smack on the back of the head. "Ooch What was that for" Gojyo asked looking at the monk.

"That for think of something inapopreit perverted ero kappa" the monk said glairing at Gojyo.

"Anyway what happened to her" Hakkai ask Syaoran and his friends.

"Oh her that nomaly happen when she gets her feather back" Mokona said happly.

"But Mokona you said the feather was faint but that boy, Goku had it the whole time" Kurogane asked looking at Mokona.

"It was I don't know what's going on" Mokona reply looking confused.

"Excuse me I think I can explain" Hakkai said look at the Tsubasa party, "I'll explain if you don't mind explaining also".

"Aaaaaaa Sure" The four of them said, then they all sat down and talked.

A few hours later

"Oh I see so thes feather your looking for are Sakura's Memories and are very powerful, So you on a mission to calect all of them is that right?" Hakkai ask make sure he heard right.

"Yes that percily what were doing" Fai said smiling, "So would you mind explain why the feather was so faint".

"Gladly, I beleave that it's because Goku had it in between his limiter" Hakkai Said looking at Goku who was in a tree.

"Limiter?" Syaoran, Fai and, kurogane ask.

"Ow I'm sorry, I forgot your not from around here. Limiter's limit demon's chi, and hid there ture form. Goku is the Gold coranet and mine are these ring cuffs" Hakkai happly explained.

Then there was a load noise.

Hakkai, Sanzo and, Gojyo look at Goku who was in the tree.

"Guys I'm hungry" Goku said jumping down from the tree.

* * *

****

Maharl100: We've been running for hours... I need a snack, I know maybe Mokona's at that candy shop over there.

Goku: Yeah.

WACK WACK

Sanzo: Shut your mouth and move your a$$, were not stoping for any candy.

Hakkai: Why don't we go back to see if the others found him.

Gojyo: Yeah, maybe they had more luck then us.

They nodded and headed back to meet up with the others.

Taoren46: So, know luck huh where could he have went. I mean he shouldn't be that had to find now that Mokonas in him. I mean his personlaity is kinda a happy go lucky one.

Kurogane/Mokona: Hey shut up my reputation is at steack.

Sakura: I hope he's okey

Mokona/Kurogane: Come in the room with bags full of candy.

Taoren46: Mokona where have you been?

Mokona/Kurogane: The candy store where else silly.

Maharl100 and, Goku: See we told you he was there!

Gojyo: No, that was Just an excuse to get candy.

Kurogane/Mokona: Just Change me back damn it.

Maharl100 and, Goku: Ohh we'll do it.

Kurogane/Mokona: No, I don't want or need a tail or two heads. You do it Fai.

Fai: Ow but your so cute...

Kurogane/Mokona: NOW FAI!

Syaoran: Fai you should, what if Mokona gets hurt?

Fai: okey okey.. I'll do it for Mokona's safty

Smoke filled the air and then disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Taoren46: did it work are they back to normal

Kurogane: Hey i'm me again, you didn't do anything in my body beside eat candy did you furball?

Mokona: uuuuhhhhhhh...

Ring Ring Ring

Maharl100: I'll get it... (walk over to the phone and picks it up) Hello...no I'm not him may I ask who calling... ok.. Yes... yes ... I see, hold on I'll get him. Kurogane there someone on the other lines asking for you. She says her names Haku and she says she waiting at the resturount for you.

Mokona: (Slowly tip toweing way)

Kurogane: (Turns his head slowly and glairs at Monkona) Mmmoookonaaaaa!

Chasing him in the background

Taoren46: Well that's all, One of you guys finish it up, while I go try to save Mokona.

Goku: Well that all see you soon.

Maharl100 and, Goku: (run to the bags of candy that Mokona brought back.)


	4. The friendly enimeys &, the quest begins

**Taoren46: Ok this is Chapter 4**

**Maharl100: Well what do you think, i'm getting the hang of recap's wouldn't you say.**

**Sanzo: All you did for recap was put them in a random order.**

**Goku: (runes into the room) guys big news were going to the amusment park.**

**Maharl100: Amusment park amusment park, I want to go to the amusment park lets go lets go...**

**Taoren46 and everyone expect Goku and Maharl100: Goku we don't have tickets.**

**Goku: we do now (pulls out 12 tickets from his poket)**

**Taoren46: were did you get those?**

**Goku: I entered a contest and I won ^_^**

**Maharl100: Oh I remeber that. I didn't think you'd win but i'm not cumplaning.. $_$**

**Taoren46: alright than lets all go.**

**Kourgane: I'm not going**

**Maharl100: too late because if Sanzo has to come so do you.**

**Sanzo: I never said I was going.**

**Maharl100: oh well I've have Spocken**

**The others : What?**

**Taoren46: She's Been watching to much t.v.**

**Sakura: ok so, why don't we go**

**Syaoran: OK let's go.**

**Everyone nods and leaves together (with Kurogane and Sanzo being draged by them.)**

**Maharl100 and Goku: Oh I almost forgot (runs back into the roon) This is Chapter 4 Enjoy!**

* * *

**RECAP**

Goku pulled the feather out from behind his limiter.

The rest of the Sanzo party just watched in suprise.

"Excuse me can we have the feather?" asked Syaoran

Goku walked over torward the Tsubasa party and hand the feather to Syaoran "here ya go" Goku said.

"Oh I see so thes feather your looking for are Sakura's Memories and are very powerful, So you on a mission to calect all of them is that right?" Hakkai asked

"So why was the feather so faint" ask Fai

"I beleave that it's because Goku had it in between his limiter" Hakkai Said

"Guys I'm hungry" Goku said jumping down from the tree.

**Chapter 4**

"Ok Goku, let's be on are way, excuse us" Hakkai said.

The four started heading back to the jeep.

"Hi'ya Sanzo party" a Little girl jump out of the tree landing on Sanzo's sholders.

"Get off..." Sanzo said really pissed.

"Lirin get over here" said a long red haired guy with a woman and a man by his side.

"Hey oni-chan" Lirin said

"DON'T ONI-CHAN ME GET YOU A$$ OVER HERE!" the long red haired man yelled.

"Long time no see Kougaji" Goku said happly, Goku lunged towards Kougaji to punch him

Mokona's eyes widened big.

"Yo Bro" The man next to Kougaji said.

"Nice to see you Dokugakuji" Gojyo replyed Sumoning his weapon.

"Hello Mr. Hakkai I was woundering if you'd wouldn't mind being my aponent" the woman nexted to Kougaji said.

"No I wouldn't mind at all, Mrs. Yaone " Hakkai said back.

"There your enime's why are you so bubby bubby with them" yelled kurogane.

Kougaji, and his team all looked at the man in black and than at the other four people near him. Where they see a look alike Goku.

"Who are they?" Kougaji askes to the Sanzo party.

"Well these are our new friends, Syaoran, Fai, Koe-poe, Mokona and, the girl is Sakura" Goku stated pointing to them.

"Syaoran...Syaoran...Syaoran" Mokona jumping up and down.

"What is it Mokona" Syaoran asked.

"It's a feather theres another feather here" Mokona exclamed

"What?" Syaoran said.

"Kougaji we have to go" Yaone stated.

"Right Right Well Sorry Sanzo party but I must take my leave come Lirin" Said Kougaji and the Four of them left.

"utow the Feathers gone I can't sence it anymore" Said Mokona.

"So that means, that man Kougaji has it" said Fai.

Then there was a ball of light it came down from the sky.

There was a woman sanding in front of them.

"What dose the old hag want now" cursed Sanzo

"Well well Long time no see Konzen ow wait your Sanzo now" the woman said

"Well what do you want" Sanzo asked to get it over with.

"First off" She turn to the Tusbasa party and contued "I'm the mirsiful Godess"

"More like unmirsiful Godess if you asked me" Sanzo interuped.

"Well here to tell you that you have a new problem, that involes the girl over there in Syaoran's arms" She said.

"How do you know my name" asked Syaoran.

"It's like I said before I'm the mirsiful Godess" She stated again.

"and what is that new problem you spock of" asked Sanzo.

"oh yes, Genjyo Sanzo 31st suseser of chian you must now take Syaoran and his Friends along with you. To get back princess Sakura's feather. If you fail all hope is lost for stoping the revival of goumoho.

"Hell no, why should we" Sanzo said

"Because Sakura's feather hold's great power, with it they can resarect goumoho, or become more powerful" the Godess told him.

The Sanzo party than looked at the Tusbasa party and without comeplants they all left together on there gueast.

Goku than said "I'm Hurgey" which ended up with him geting hit with Sanzo's paper fan.

* * *

**Taoren46: well hoped you liked it**

**Sanzo: WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY.**

**Taoren46: The moment we set foot in the amusment park they all ran off doing there own thing.**

**(kurogane chasing Fai and Mokona) (Gojyo's flerting) (Hakkai getting a map of the amusment park) (Goku and Maharl100 Running to the food court) (Sakura and Syaoran going to the fairis wheel)**

**Sanzo: (looks at the arcad he see a gun game and walk tord while saying) Well i'm not there pearnts.**

**Taoren46: un.. Sanzo why don't you play that gun game, but do not use your real gun when you lose.**

**Sanzo: Like I plan on losing, shhhiss what are you my mother...**

**Goku and Maharl100**

**Goku: Hey let's go on that rid (he said pointing to a roller coster.)**

**Maharl100: (whied eyed) Ok, to make thing more interesting let make a bet.**

**Goku: What's the bet.**

**Maharl100: The first to vomit losese.**

**Goku: Your on**

**Maharl100 and Goku: (Running to the roller coster)**

**Sanzo: F**king Game While the hell do I keep missing I'm holding the gun to the screen.**

**Taoren46: hahahahaa ...so the great master Sanzo can shot in real life but not in a game.**

**Goku and Maharl100**

**Maharl100: th...row up al...ready...**

**Goku: Neeeeveeeer...**

**A few hour later**

**Goku and Maharl100 (state heading back to the others knowing that they both lost)**

**Sanzo: Scew this (pull out his gun)**

**Taoren46:...(runs and trys to holds him back. She than sees Goku and Maharl100 outside and shouts) Maharl100, Goku I need help over here before Sanzo kills or hurts someone or something**

**(Goku and Maharl100 run over to help)**

**when they over powered him and got the gun out of his hand they let him go.**

**Maharl100: awwwwwww**

**Goku: awwwwwwwww**

**Maharl100 and Goku: I don't feel so good. (run to the trash can.)**

**Everyelse comes back and looks at the anger Sanzo that could kill and then at the two hunched over the trash can.**

**Taoren46: ...Well I believe we should all go before Sanzo loses it even more and also those two don't look so good.**

**Maharl100: But I feel fine. (looks back at the trash can)**

**Goku: yeah I want to stay longer. (looks back at the trash can)**

**Taoren46: You two can bearly keep your lunch down and, Sanzo is very pissed off right now so I don't think its safe to stay here.**

**Maharl100 and Goku: ow alright... were coming (they stumble over to the others)**

**Hakkai: well have to get the a broff bag.**

**Goku: you mean a doggey bag.**

**(Goku and Maharl100 pass out.)**

**Taoren46: OK... Fai could you, I have to see if the Monkey's are alright.**

**Fai: Well that was fun and that end this chapter please keep reading.**

**Gojyo: Hey Hakkai, I think the two monkey's are dead.**


	5. The many Sad Flashbacks

**Taoren46: Heres Chapter 5.**

**Maharl100: Chapter my butt it's just a bunch of Flashbacks, and Memories/dreams.**

**Taoren46: Shut up and by the way we're all going to the mall.**

**Goku and Maharl100: really really I want to go.**

**Taoren46: what part of we're all going didn't you understand?**

**Maharl100: all of it, the only thing I heard was blo blo blo the mall**

**Taoren46: F**k you and let's go everyone.**

**Ariving at the mall**

**Goku and Maharl100: yaaaaaaaaaay the mall, the mall, the mall, Yaaaaaaahoooooooooooooooooo! (running in side the mall)**

**Gojyo: Don't go running off baka's (while he's walking over to a pretty face)**

**Sanzo: heid your own advice ero Kappa. *_***

**Taoren46: Sanzo everyone already ran off.**

**Sanzo: ...Why the hell are you still here then.**

**Taoren46: Because someone has to babysit you and make sure you don't kill anyone, or ruin that beatiful face of yours, speaking of which give me your gun.**

**Sanzo: What? Why?...**

**Taoren46: One, I can't have you kill anyone and two, the metal detectors will go off.**

**Sanzo: No**

**Taoren46: now**

**Sanzo: No**

**Taoren46: Unless you want to be a arrested for having a gun I sudgest you give it to me now.(very angry)**

**Sanzo: Give me libertiy or give me death...**

**Taoren46: WHAT?**

**Sanzo: I don't know, Maharl100 was studing history and she kept asking me what the words she couldn't read were and appeartly she coudn't read anything in the book. (giving the gun to Taoren46)**

**Taoren46:(taking the gun) actually I think she just set you up, so you'd read it to her.**

**Sanzo: Bastard.**

**At the food count**

**Maharl100: Aaachoooo.**

**Goku: hmm maybe someone's talking about you behind your back at this very moment.**

**Maharl100: you think so. I wounder what there saying about me.**

**Some where in the mall**

**Sanzo: I'm going to kill her.**

**Taoren46: (sighs) well lets get on with the Chapter now.**

* * *

**Recap**

"Ok Goku, let's be on are way, excuse us" Hakkai said.

"Hi'ya Sanzo party" a Little girl jump out of the tree landing on Sanzo's sholders.

"Lirin get over here" said a long red haired guy with a woman and a man by his side.

Mokona's eyes widened big.

"There your enime's why are you so bubby bubby with them" yelled kurogane.

"Who are they?" Kougaji askes to the Sanzo party.

"It's a feather theres another feather here" Mokona exclamed

"utow the Feathers gone I can't sence it anymore" Said Mokona.

"So that means, that man Kougaji has it" said Fai.

"First off" She turn to the Tusbasa party and contued "I'm the mirsiful Godess"

"Well here to tell you that you have a new problem, that involes the girl over there in Syaoran's arms" She said.

"and what is that new problem you spock of" asked Sanzo.

"oh yes, Genjyo Sanzo 31st suseser of chian you must now take Syaoran and his Friends along with you. To get back princess Sakura's feather. If you fail all hope is lost for stoping the revival of goumoho."

Sakura's feather hold's great power, with it they can resarect goumoho, or become more powerful" the Godess told him.

The Sanzo party than looked at the Tusbasa party and without comeplants they all left together on there queast."

**Chapter 5**

**Sakura's dream/memorie (Maharl100: seariusly witch is it.)**

Sakura was walking with a black Shadow figure behide her, Sakura sudenly stops.

"Look over there." Sakura said then ran toward it.

"It's a bird but it's not moving is it dead. What do you think, ..." She ask the shadow figure.

"That a great idea" She said picking the bird up.

Later Sakura was holding a box and the Shadow figure next to her.

They both started diging then when the hole was big enough they placed the box in gettaly.

"Thanks for the help ..." Sakura said to the Shadow figure.

**End of Sakura's dream/memories (Maharl100: I did the memories all by my self even the ones coming up.)**

Sakura wakes up, sees she's in room.

Her tougths who was that and why does he seem so fimilure.

The door opens with Syaoran coming in the room.

"Good morning princess Sakura" he says

"Good morning but please stop calling me princess just Sakura is find" She said with a sweet smile.

"Ok princess.. I mean Sakura." he replyed.

They both than walk out of the room to see the others.

"Hey, she's awake" Gojyo said to the others.

"Yaaay now we can get something to eat." Goku cheerd.

**At the resturount**

"Well have two orders of everything on the menu" Said Sanzo to the waitress take into account the there are more people now.

"Ok I'll be back with your order in a bit" replyed the waitress and went back into the kitchion.

"Syaoran why are we still here didn't we get the feather" Sakura wispered to Syaoran confused.

"It turns out theres another feather and we have to travil with them" Syaoran wisper back.

"Oh i see" Sakura wispered agian.

"Hey, Sakura I've been meaning to ask you this. what did you remeber?" ask Goku cureusly.

"Well there was this bird, but it was dead. Me and this person i can't seem to remeber berried it together" Sakura said sadly. (Maharl100: she sad about not remebering the person not about the bird)

"Oh I see" Goku resuponed sadly looking down.

**Goku's Flashback**

Goku in shackles in a cave on a montion sumit.

looking sad and lonely.

then a bird appears in fornt of him he holds out his finger and the bird jumps on it.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" Goku laughed not looking lonely anymore.

Goku then goes to sleep happy but when he wakes up his smile disappear and replased with a frown.

He sees the bird that played with him lifeless in front of his prison.

He trys to grab the bird but couldn't reach it.

He looked down then up with his brown long bangs covering his eyes.

He lets out a painful scream.

**End of Goku flash back**

Mean while Syaoran looks away with a sad face trying not to let any one see it.

everyone expet Goku and, Sakura noticed Syaoran sad face.

**Sakura's dream/memorie from Syaoran's point of view**

Sakura was walking with Syaoran behide her, Sakura sudenly stops.

"Look over there Syaoran." Sakura said then ran toward it.

"It's a bird but it's not moving is it dead? What do you think, Syaoran." She ask him.

"How about we beary it, princess." Syaoran replyed

"That a great idea" She said picking the bird up.

Later Sakura was holding a box and the Syaoran next to her.

They both started diging, then when the hole was big enough they placed the box in gentely.

"Thanks for the help Syaoran." Sakura said to him.

"don't mention it, princess" Syaoran replyed.

**End Sakura's dream/memorie in Syaoran's point of view (Maharl100: Ok no more Flash back or memories there pissing me off. I'm sick of writing them.)**

Hakkai whispers "Why is Syaoran so sad" he asked Kurogane and Fai.

They look at Syaoran and than whisper to Hakkai, Goyjo, and Sanzo the reason why.

**Flashback**

"your price is your bond with this girl" the witch said.

"I don't understand" Syaoran reply.

"It means no mather how many feathers you collect she will never remeber the bond that you've shared." the witch said

Syaoran was quiet for a while and than graped onto Sakura who he was holding.

"I'm not going to let Princess Sakura die" He said.

**End of Flash back (Maharl100:Well now I know how naruto from the abriged series feels about flashbacks and, I can honestly say we arn't going to have recap in the next chapter.)**

"Well you see when we first started are jurney we had to give up one of are most preshion posetions, and Syaoran had to give up his bond with Sakura in order to save her life." Fai explain sadly.

"your orders here" the waitress said placeing the food on the table.

"Yaaaahoooooooooooooo" Goku snaped out of his sad face.

Everyone's swet drop even Sakura's.

* * *

**Sanzo: where the hell is everyone they should be easy to find, they should really stick out in a place like this.**

**Taoren46: Well I know that the Stuid monkeys are probalby at the food count, so lets go there.**

**At the food count**

**(Goku and Maharl100 are on the caracel)**

**Goku and, Maharl100: Wwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Sanzo: you stuid monkeys get the hell off that ride were leaveing.**

**Goku and Maharl100:awwwwwww! but this ride it goes in curcals**

**Taoren46: how much sugar did you two have?**

**Goku and Maharl100: LOTS**

**Sanzo: thats It were going home now, after we find the others.**

**Taoren46: Is that Fai and, Mokona at the candy store.**

**Maharl100 and, Goku: Candy, Where's the Candy I want some(running off the ride.)**

**Sanzo: (grads them by the back of the collors) don't even think about it Monkeys**

**Taoren46: Oowww look at daddy being in charge.(gigging)**

**Maharl100: (peter griffin laugh) She called you my daddy, what you going to do about that Sanzo you can't kill her because you don't have your gun.**

**Taoren46: how do you even know that?**

**Maharl100: Well I a sumed he didn't have it when I didn't hear any alarms go off.**

**Taoren46: well OK then, let go find eveyone now I think I saw Kurogane at the comic store, Fai and mokona at the Candy shop, Hakkai looking at a map of the mall, Gojyo at a bar and, I'm ganna go out on a lim here and say Syaoran and Sakura are at the museum.**

**Maharl100 and, Goku: Thats the 5th Chapter of Saiyuki Resevoir Chronicles, Now Bye Bye for now! (waves goodbye)**

**Sanzo: (Draging Goku and, Maharl100 off so they don't run off.)**


	6. 3 Enimes Plus 1

**Taoren46: yahhh here's Chapter 6**

**Maharl100: ^_^ Where late.**

**Taoren46: ...late for what?**

**Hakkai: She's talking about updating the story.**

**Taoren46: oh yeah sorry**

**Sanzo: you better be!**

**Taoren46: why are you so mad?**

**Maharl100: Yeah what's so great about this Story Don't you like Sanzo! ? . ( ={ )**

**Goku:(the hype monkey comes runing in) Hey guys geast what geast what.**

**Maharl100: OOOooo What What...**

**Goku: There's a bake sale down the street. Lets go lets go lets go.**

**Maharl100: Lets Lets (Ready with her piggy bank)**

**Taoren46: sighs alright lets go**

**Goku and, Maharl100: Come on Sanzo Lets Go Lets Go (pulling on Sanzo Sleave Chibi style)**

**Sanzo: shut up you stuid monkeys.**

**Maharl100 and, Goku: but, but we want to go.**

**Sanzo: Go then I'm not moving.**

**Taren46: your going to regret saying that. ^_^**

**Goku and, Maharl100: (look at each other and nodded) That can be araged.**

**Maharl100: Alright Syaoran, Sakura Close the Chapter For me while I go get Somthing.**

**Syaoran and, Sakura: Alright... Pleace enjoy the Chapter and what did Maharl100 go get anyway.**

**Maharl100: Ok I'm Back (hiding somthing behid her back)**

**Gojyo, Hakkai and, Goku: (looks to see what maharl100 has) Oh I see (Goku takes one)**

**Hakkai and Gojyo Graded onto Sanzo While Goku and Maharl100 neeled down in fornt of him.**

**Taoren46: Why'd You put Roller blabes on Sanzo?**

**Maharl100: So we can move him, with out him Moving.**

**Taoren46: lets go eveyone.**

**(Eveyone leaves Maharl100 and Goku pushing Sanzo who stugling to keep his balance out of the door.)**

* * *

It was a sunny day, where the Sanzo party and Tabasa gang were heading to the next town with Hakkai driving.

Goku and Goyjo were frigthing even thow the back of the jeep was full, while Sanzo and Kurogane startes to yelling at them to shut up and to sit down.  
Mokano is on top of Fai's head. Sakura fell asleep. Syaoran is holding her to make sure she doesn't fall out the moving jeep.

Then the jeep came to a stop where everyone in the back almost fell out of the jeep.

"Well long time no see Sanzo Party" Said a man with one golden eye and one blue, and two other men by his side.

"Homura" Goku said somoning his noyi-bo wanting to skip the small talk and get on with the fight that was coming.

"Inpation as ever arn't you Son Goku, lets see if you've goten stronger" Homura said to incourge Goku.

"I'll show you just how stronge I've goten, I'm not going to lose here." Goku replyed back runing toward him and attacked with his noyi-bo.

Homura douged and with a smirk he said "Is that all you got Goku, surely you know that not enough to beat me."

"Not even close" Goku screamed back getting mad at what Homura had just said.

He got up and ran towards him trying to hit him with every swing.

The others just watching them fight untill Syaoran said "We should help him!"

"Well who is this?" Shien said try to get a better look at the boy.

"Shien... do you see it or is it just me, but that boy look alot like the monkey?" Zenon ask Shien still looking at Syaoran.

"Yes he does. lets see if he's as stronge as the Son Goku." Shien said.

They both take out there weapons and attack Syaoran.

Syaoran grads Sakura who is still asleep and jump to douge there attacks.

"Furball the swords" Korugane yelled looking at mokona.

"Got it" Mokona reply while spitting up the swords.

Gojyo somoned his Shakujou and Gave Syaoran a few minte to get away form the attacks.

Syaoran came back to the jeep and gave Hakkai, Sakura while saying "Please look after her and don't let Gojyo touch her either."

"Alright be careful" Hakkai Said back.

Gojyo who over heard yelled "What did you just say monkey 2!"

"I'm not a Monkey" Syaoran said calmly kicking Zenon, but he missed.

"Hey Kid/Monkey catch!" Korugane cut in throwing the sword to Syaoran.

Syaoran Cought it and started fighting agian.

The fighting went on a long time with no signs of stoping.

A big flash of light than appeared and a guy holding Sakura's feather was standing before them.

"Seishiro" Syaoran saided staring at the person who tought him how to fight.

"Well hello Syaoran" Seishiro said with a smile.

Syaoran ran up to him with his weapon and shwung at him. Seishiro pulled out his sword to block his attack.

"Give me Sakura's feather" Syaoran said to him while fighting and bearly doughing his attacks.

"I see your still bad at reacting to things on your right side" Seishiro said.  
While the figthing contiunes between them the rest of the others are just standing there watching even Homura and, Goku stop what they were doing.

_'Huh what does he mean, is something wrong with Syaoran'_ Goku tought.

"Well I loved to stay and fight but, I have to go" Seishiro says. There than is a big flash of light and Seishiro is gone.

"Get back here" Syaoran yelled, then trying to clam himself.

"We should be going as well Shien, Zenon let's go" Homura said. Then there was another flash of light and the three Kamis where Gone.

"Get back here" Goku yelled, then trying to clam himself.

* * *

**Maharl100 and, Goku: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay Bake sale!**

**Hakkai: The Bake sale about to end we should be going now.**

**Maharl100 and Goku: Oooook (tuning the Cornor to are street, still pushing Sanzo)**

**Taoren46: wait, isn't are street on a hill?**

**Sanzo: Fuck... Aaaaaaaaarggggg (flying down the street)**

**Everyone's Swet Drops**

**Maharl100 and, Goku: Oppps my bad.**

**Taoren46: maybe Someone should help him that looked like it hurt.**

**Hakkai: Yeah I go check on him.**

**Taoren46: well then why don't the rest of us go home.**

**Maharl100 and Goku: Yeah he Going to kill us as soon as he's better so I got get home and eat some more.**

**Sanzo: YOU MONKEYS ARE SO DEAD! (Hakkai helped Sanzo Walk up the street)**

**Maharl100 and, Goku: Don't let him kill us Hakkai! (run back to the house)**

**Taoren46: well then Mokona will you end it. (goes to help Hakkai with Sanzo)**

**Mokona: Alright, Hoped you like the Chapter. Please Review!**


End file.
